


We're Not Gonna Take It

by Voltron12



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith does a report for the Garrison, Lance freaks out, Allura thinks that Nanny's overbearing so it's just another day at the Castle of Lions on Arus. Got the idea for this watching Voltron: Legendary Defender I just got to say as a fan of the 80's show not a fan. But Steven Yeun so ya know can't be too horrible. I didn't grow up when the 80's show was on air but thanks to my parents and of course Netflix I watched the show I however have to say the Keith Allura storyline was weird. Anyway enough rambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Gonna Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Please no flamers don't like don't read Writing this at 1:19am so spelling not right give me a break please

Keith was working late into the night on his Galaxy Garrison report. Lance was always saying he spent way too much time in his office. But being the commanding officer of the Voltron Force was kinda demanding. Then there was a knock on the door. " Come in" Keith yelled someone was always interrupting his work. Lance, Allura, Sven, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran all walked in his office. Lance cleared his throat and Keith looked up. "What's up guys did I forget I had a meeting now with you all?" Keith asked. Lance said" No but we need to talk." Keith shut his computer and looked at the love of his life. Keith then nodded for Lance to continue. "Keith I love you but you need to get some rest. Babe I'm worried about you."

Keith looked at Lance "I'll come to bed soon ok just let me finish this report."

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute.  
> Next Chapter Keith has a surprise for Lance.


End file.
